backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Great to Be a Ghost!/Transcript
All: '"It's Great to be a Ghost!" '''Pablo: '''Ooo~.. woo~.. ooo~.. oo.. hi! It's me, Pablo! Ooo~.. boo! ''*laughs* ''Did I scare you? That's 'cause I'm a ghost. Ghosts put their arms out, like this. And they float around and they make noises like this! Oooo~.. it's ''great ''to be a ghost! https://backyardigans.fandom.com/wiki/It's_Great_to_Be_a_Ghost!_(song)sings 'It's Great to be a Ghost'.'' '''Uniqua: '''Come on, Tyrone! Let's play hide-and-go seek! '''Tyrone: '''Okay! '''Pablo: ''*snickers* Oh, I almost forgot what the best part about being a ghost is.. ghosts like to haunt people. That means you sneak up on 'em and yell 'boo'! And it looks like I just found two people to haunt. '''Tyrone: '''Okay, Uniqua. I'll hide while you count to ten. '''Uniqua: '''One..two..three.. '''Pablo: '''Ooooo~.. '''Tyrone: '''What.. was that spooky sound..? '''Uniqua: '''Sounds like a ghost! '''Tyrone: '''A..ghost..? '''Uniqua: '''Yeah, let's go find him! '''Tyrone: '''But.. but.. ghosts make me nervous.. '''Uniqua: '''Don't worry, just follow me! '''Pablo: '''Oooo~.. '''Uniqua: '*gasps* '' '''Tyrone: '''There it is again! '''Uniqua: '''Yeah, it's coming from over there! C'mon! Alright, ghost! Come out, come out, wherever you are! '''Tyrone: '''Yeah.. wherever you are.. '''Uniqua: '''I wonder where that ghost i- '''Pablo: 'Boo! Tyrone and Uniqua: ''*screams*'' Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: ''*chuckles*'' Pablo: '''Did I scare you? Did I scare you?? '''Tyrone: '''Uh-huh! I was really scared!.. '''Uniqua: '''Yeah, you're a good ghost! '''Pablo: ''*chuckles* It's great to be a ghost! '''Uniqua: '''Well, we wanna be ghosts, too, right, Tyrone? '''Tyrone: '''I dunno..ghosts make me nervous.. '''Uniqua: '''There's nothing to be nervous about! '''Pablo: '''Yeah, Tyrone! It's great to be a ghost! https://backyardigans.fandom.com/wiki/It's_Great_to_Be_a_Ghost!_(song)three sing the reprise of 'It's Great to be a Ghost'.'' Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua: ''*laughs*'' Pablo: 'Now that we're all ghosts, we need somewhere to haunt. '''Tyrone: '''Uh..like a haunted house..? '''Uniqua: '''Yeah, a haunted house! Great idea, Tyrone. '''Pablo: '''Right, a haunted house..with a rickety fence.. '''Uniqua: '''And an old front porch with lots of spooky cobwebs.. '''Pablo: '''And don't forget the giant, creaky front door. '''Pablo and Uniqua: '''Ooo.. spooky! '''Tyrone: '''Yeah.. spooky.. '''Uniqua: '''Hey! I can see right through you! '''Pablo: '''Yeah, we're transparent! '''Pablo and Uniqua: '''Spooky! '''Tyrone: '..yeah.. spooky.. 'Uniqua: '''It's great to be a ghost! '''Pablo: '''Let's go see what kind of spooky stuff is inside the haunted house! '''Tyrone: '''Being transparent makes me a little nervous.. '''Uniqua: '''Come on, Tyrone! ''*owl hoots* '''Tyrone: ''*gasps* '' Pablo: '''Okay, ghosts, get ready to do some haunting!..hey, the doors locked! '''Tyrone: '''Oh, well!..let's go home. '''Uniqua: '''Hey, wait a minute! Pablo, why don't you try the doorbell? '''Pablo: '''Oh, yeah, the doorbell! '''Tyrone: '''Oh, well, looks like nobody's home! Let's go. '''Uniqua: '''Hey, wait a minute. We're ghosts! We can float through the doors. Watch this! Oooo~.. '''Pablo and Tyrone: ''*gasps* '' Tyrone: '''Woah.. '''Pablo: '''Cool! '''Uniqua: '''It worked! C'mon, you guys! '''Pablo: '''Okay, I'm next, I'm next! Stand back.. ooooo~... '''Uniqua: '''Come on, Tyrone! You can do it! '''Pablo: '''Remember, you have to go.. oooooo~.. '''Tyrone: ''*inhales* Oo? '''Pablo and Uniqua: '''No, louder! '''Tyrone: '*deeper inhale* ''Ooo... '''Uniqua: '''Alright, Tyrone, you did it! '''Pablo: '''Tyrone..you can open your eyes. '''Uniqua: '''Sure is spooky in here. '''Pablo: '''Yeah, really spooky! '''Uniqua: '''This is the spookiest haunted house ever! '''Tyrone: '..haunted houses make me nervous. 'Pablo: '''We can haunt this entire house! All we need is someone to scare. '''Uniqua: '''You mean.. an unsuspecting stranger..? '''Pablo: '''Yeah, an unsuspecting stranger! '''Uniqua: '''Let's practice! '''Tyrone: '''Practice? Practice what? '''Uniqua: '''Practice being ghosts, silly. '''Pablo: '''Yeah, c'mon, ghosts! Follow me! '''Uniqua: '''It's okay, Tyrone. Just stick with us. '''Tyrone: '''Well..okay. '''Pablo: '''Wow, look at all these spooky, old paintings.. this would be a great place to practice! '''Uniqua: '''Go ahead, Tyrone! Do something spooky! '''Tyrone: '''Uh.. I can't think of anything. '''Pablo: '''Well, I can! Check this out. '''Uniqua: '''Wow! Really spooky, huh, Tyrone? '''Tyrone: '''Yeah.. real spooky.. ''be completed- start at 7:22 Category:Transcripts